Clases privadas
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Miku,Luka,Gumi y Meiko le preguntaron a Rin porque actuaba tan raro...hubiera sido mejor si no hubieran preguntado.


Hello! bueno,hoy subo un One-Shot que déjenme decirles,me dio cosa escribir...ya que hay lemmon...no soy buena escribiendo pero tengo que aprender. Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-Rin,explícame que pasó!-Miku iba detrás de la rubia,ya que esta salió corriendo cuando ella le preguntó porque actuaba tan raro ese día-dime!

-No puedo!-Rin iba a correr mas rápido pero chocó con sus otras amigas.

-Rin,ten cuidado-habló Meiko palpando la cabeza de la chica-porque corres?

-Porque tiene un secreto que no quiere contar!-solo fue necesario que Miku dijera eso,para que todas sus amigas empezaran a seguirla,pero una vez más chocó con alguien.

-Rin-Chan,ten mas cuidado-el profesor de camisa azul vio a su alumna y esta se sonrojó.

-S-si Kagamine-Sensei-Rin asintió nerviosa y el chico le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Que tengan un bonito día-Len se fue y sus amigas vieron extrañadas a Rin.

-Kagamine-Sensei te sonrió?-preguntó Gumi sorprendida-el jamás le ha sonreído así a un alumno.

-No tiene importancia-Rin se dirigió a su casillero y lo abrió para después meter varios libros en él-tal vez solo se levantó de buen humor-se vio momentáneamente en el pequeño espejo que tenía en su casillero y cerró éste,para después ver a sus amigas-no tiene absolutamente nada de malo que sonría. Adiós.

Rin intentó evadir a sus amigas pero ellas se dieron cuenta y la siguieron.

Todas iban hablando al mismo tiempo y Rin sentía como la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Basta!-Exclamó Rin viéndolas a todas-si les cuento lo que pasó se callarán?!

Todas asintieron y se fueron a sentar en un lugar alejado con pasto,ya que estaban en el patio.

-Entonces,cuéntanos que te pasa-empezó Luka,mientras acomodaba su cabello atrás de su oreja.

-Bien-Rin suspiró-juran que no le dirán a nadie?

-Hai-dijeron todas al unisono.

-Y que me seguirán hablando después de contarles?

-Hai.

-De acuerdo...chicas..-Rin se sonrojó-yo...me acosté con Kagamine-Sensei.

-Que?!-exclamaron todas al unisono,llamando la atención a varias personas.

-Rin-Susurró exaltada Miku-Como que te acostaste con kagamine Sensei?!

-Es que no pude evitarlo!-Rin se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar-fue tan..repentino.

-Meiko se acercó a ella y la miró-A ver,como sucedieron las cosas?

Rin miró el suelo unos momentos y después las miró-fue el viernes por la tarde,como saben me da clases privadas,pero no pudimos vernos donde siempre así que tuve que ir a su casa...

**Flash Back**

Rin caminaba hacia la casa de su sensei,entró al edificio donde estaba el departamento de él,y se acercó al portero.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Rin sonriendo-en que departamento vive Len Kagamine?

-Oh-el portero la vio y sonrió-piso 5 habitación 224.

-Oh,gracias-Rin hizo una reverencia y subió al elevador pulsando el botón que la llevaría a su destino. Cuando llegó,caminó por el pasillo hasta que vio el departamento con el número 224. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Len-Rin-Chan,hola.

-Hola-ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-Pasa-Len dejó pasar a Rin y la condujo a la sala-lista para tus lecciones?

-Si,estoy lista.

-Bien,toma asiento-Rin se sentó y Len la vio sonriendo-Entonces empecemos...

* * *

llevaban rato estudiando,Rin iba muy bien,y de repente soltaban comentarios graciosos y reían.

-Sabes? me dio sed-comentó Len sonriendo-quieres té?

-Ah,si por favor-Len se fue a la cocina y minutos después volvió con dos tazas de té.

-Aquí tienes-Len le dio la taza a Rin y Rin acercó sus labios a la taza,para tomar un poco.

-Entonces terminamos este ejercicio y es todo por hoy-completó Len sonriéndole a la chica.

-Desde que usted me da clases privadas,me está yendo mejor en su materia,hasta usted lo dijo Len-Sensei.

-Si,has mejorado bastante-Len hizo un movimiento raro e hizo que el té cayera en Rin.

-Auch quema!-chilló Rin adolorida.

-Rin-Chan,lo siento!-Len tomó la mano de Rin y la llevó al baño-ven aquí.

Len mojó una toalla y empezó a pasarla por el vientre plano de Rin,ya que el té fue a parar a él.

-Duele-murmuró Rin.

-No te preocupes,ya pasará-Len siguió con su tarea hasta que decidieron irse al sofá.

-Rin-Chan,no sabes como lo siento-dijo el chico apenado.

-No se preocupe sensei-Rin sonrió levemente-los accidentes pasan.

Len se quedó viendo el vientre plano de Rin y se sonrojó-Te sigue doliendo?

-Ya no tanto-Len se puso arriba de Rin,y la miró a los ojos.

-Creo que seguiré con mi tarea-Len bajó peligrosamente hasta el vientre de Rin,y empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua.

-S-Sensei!-chilló Rin avergonzada y sonrojada por el tacto del profesor. Len seguía recorriendo el vientre de la chica con su lengua y sus manos recorrían los brazos de la chica.

Rin suspiraba y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos. Len se volvió a acercar al rostro de Rin.

-Estás consciente de que esto está mal?-Rin asintió-y quieres parar?-Rin negó.

-Continúe-Rin estaba hechizada por los ojos azules de Len.

-Entonces-Len tomo su mano y se acercaron a la puerta principal y Len puso llave. Caminaron por un pasillo y Len la guió a la habitación. Len puso a Rin en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-S-sensei...espere-Rin puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo vio-No cree que esto está mal? usted mismo lo dijo...

-Pero me da igual-Len vio a Rin y puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de la chica-Rin...te quiero,por eso no me negué a las clases privadas,y siempre me has parecido una persona muy dulce,por eso..-No pudo continuar porque Rin lo besó-eso porque fue?

-Porque,sensei...también lo quiero-Rin le sonrió sinceramente y Len se le quedó viendo sorprendido-por eso,solo le pude pedir a usted las clases privadas,y no quiero que se detenga-Rin le besó la frente y Len sonrió-que piensa hacer?

-Primero,háblame de tú-contestó Len,poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Rin-y segundo,no te puedes ir aún.

Len empezó a besarla otra vez y Rin revolvía los cabellos de Len. Rin empezó a suspirar cuando sintió la mano derecha de Len acariciar su muslo.

-Rin-Len se acercó a su oído-te gusta como se siente?

-S-si-contestó Rin entrecortadamente,mientras sentía como Len mordía su lóbulo-ah!

Rin empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Len y cuando se la quitó invirtió papeles,quedando él abajo de ella. Rin puso sus piernas a cada lado del chico y Len solo veía a Rin sentada en él. Rin empezó a subir su blusa y cuando se la quitó se acostó arriba de Len,pero sin llegar a aplastarlo.

-Rin,que piensas hacer?-preguntó Len pícaramente.

-Tu solo déjame seguir-Rin se acercó a su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo y besarlo. Len suspiraba y derrepente soltaba gemidos.

-Rin..mas-Rin empezó a bajar sus manos lentamente hacia el cinturón del pantalón del chico y cuando lo desabrochó,bajó la cremallera y Len le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones.

-Estás más cómodo?

-S-si-Len puso sus manos en el borde del pantalón de Rin y se lo quitó también-creo que también estarás cómoda sin esto-Len le quitó el sujetador y Rin se cubrió avergonzada.

-Que pasa? déjame verte-dijo Len calmadamente.

-Es que me da vergüenza.

-No te preocupes-Len quitó las manos de Rin y se acercó a ellos-no pienso hacerte daño-Len empezó a chupar,lamer y tocar los pechos de Rin,arrancándole gemidos a la chica.

-AH!-Rin gemía excitada y soltó un gritó cuando sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba mas al de Len.

Len puso sus manos en la última prenda de Rin y la bajó lentamente,y Rin hizo lo mismo con la última prenda de Len.

Rin se quedó viendo el miembro del chico sorprendida por el tamaño de éste. El ego de Len se infló al notar esto.

-Rin,estás lista?-preguntó Len dándole un beso en la frente.

-Si-Len se acomodó en las piernas de Rin y entró lentamente,sintiendo como algo se quebraba en el interior de Rin.

-Lo siento,te dolió mucho?-preguntó preocupado por las lágrimas de la rubia.

-No te preocupes,tu sigue-Len empezó a moverse lentamente,viendo como los gestos de dolor de Rin se convirtieron en gestos de placer.

-Ah!...Len! mas!-Len empezó a moverse mas rápido,gimiendo él también. Rin enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Len,dejando varias marcas.

-Rin!

-Len!-ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos;se quedaron quietos,mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Len se separó de Rin y se acostó a su lado.

-Wow...ya me empezaron a gustar a un más nuestras clases,sensei-Len rió por el comentario de Rin y la abrazó,para después tomar las sábanas desordenadas y los tapó a ambos.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas después-comentó Len,mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No lo haré,sensei...mientras usted no lo haga-Rin se apegó más al cuerpo de Len.

-Ni loco te dejo ir. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti-y se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Y así pasó todo-Rin estaba sonrojada,y sus amigas tenían la boca abierta.

-En resumidas cuentas...andas con el sensei?-preguntó Luka nerviosa,Rin asintió.

Todas voltearon a ver a Len,que iba saliendo de la escuela,ya que ya era hora de salir.

-Tan tranquilo que se ve-comentó Meiko con sonrisa pícara-tienes mi aprobación...mientras no te haga nada que no quieras.

-De verdad?-preguntó Rin ilusionada.

-Si.

-También la nuestra!-dijeron Gumi,Miku y Luka.

-Gracias!-Rin las abrazó a todas y se sentó donde estaba-es que es tan lindo...

-Sigo sin creérmelo..pero bueno!-Meiko suspiró y se dejó caer en el pasto.

-Gracias otra vez...espero no les moleste,pero me tengo que ir-Rin se levantó del pasto y tomó su mochila.

-A donde vas?-preguntó Gumi,cuando Rin ya iba caminando un considerable tramo.

Rin volteó a verlas y sonrió pícara-Es lunes,tengo clases privadas con Len-Sensei-Rin siguió su camino,dejando a sus amigas,imaginando varias cosas...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! y bueno...considerando que es mi segundo lemmon,que no tengo experiencia y todavía siento vergüenza,no es un gran lemmon,peor aún así espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por Leer,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en otra historia.

Sayonara!


End file.
